lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Zher-Gildor Astirian
Zher-Gildor Astirian is the son of two unknown Numenorian nobles of whom he never discusses but he remains one of the three last true blood member of the ancient House Astirian. Gildor Astirian had many siblings of which the only surviving siblings were Tehlin, and Lothirial Astirian of which Lothirial joined Adrahil Imrahil in betraying the people of Dol Amroth and it is implied she murdered her own children as well as many other children in the capital, while his brother Tehlin would fight at the forefront of the conflicts of the Numenorians which eventually led to him seeing all the destruction and constantly feeling helpless to stop the violence. Due to the failing morality of the island the members of House Astirian would flee Atlantis moving themselves to Dol Amroth, but while the family left it was Tehlin, Gildor, and Morghul that travelled to the Numenorian city of Ondosto to aid in the Numeron invasion of Nord America. Tehlin, Gildor, and Morghul would lead their two ships into the war with the Trolls of the island of Forostar and thus took part in the fighting that eventually led to the Battle of Ondosto where the Trolls were devastated and defeated as a fighting force. Following the victory of the Numenorians in the Numeron-Troll War the trhee brothers would depart eachother with Morghul staying in Fornost as a ship captain, while Tehlin and Gildor travelled to Gondor to see there family again. During the events leading to the Gondor Civil War it was Gildor that traveled to Osgiliath under the direction of Gandal, and upon his arrival there he would discover the existence of Orc pits of which would lead to him being imprisoned and tortured for some time leading to him becoming infertile due to the abuses he went through. Gildor rose within the ranks of Gondor but has never fathered children following an extensive and violent torture by the forces of Mordor which left him unable to. History Early History Leaving Atlantis Due to the failing morality of the island the members of House Astirian would flee Atlantis moving themselves to Dol Amroth, but while the family left it was Tehlin, Gildor, and Morghul that traveled to the Numenorian city of Ondosto to aid in the Numeron invasion of Nord America. Numeron-Troll War Main Article : Numeron-Troll War Tehlin, Gildor, and Morghul would lead their two ships into the war with the Trolls of the island of Forostar and thus took part in the fighting that eventually led to the Battle of Ondosto where the Trolls were devastated and defeated as a fighting force. New Paths Following the victory of the Numenorians in the Numeron-Troll War the trhee brothers would depart eachother with Morghul staying in Fornost as a ship captain, while Tehlin and Gildor travelled to Gondor to see there family again. Torture During the events leading to the Gondor Civil War it was Gildor that travelled to Osgiliath under the direction of Gandal, and upon his arrival there he would discover the excistence of Orc pits of which would lead to him being improsoned and tortured for some time leading to him becoming infertile due to the abuses he went through. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Family Members Relationships Category:People Category:People of Gondor Category:Knight Category:Knight of Numeron Category:Numenorian Category:White Numenorian Category:House Astirian